The present invention generally relates to environmental control systems (ECSs) and, more particularly, to ECSs that can operate in multiple modes.
An ECS can be designed to control temperature, pressure, and contaminants in an environment such as the passenger cabin and/or cockpit of an aircraft. In ideal environment conditions, the temperature, pressure and/or contaminants would not change even though aircraft is operating in different conditions, such as ferrying between airports, taking off, and cruising. Trying to maintain ideal environmental conditions can lead to aircraft penalties, such as higher fuel consumption.
As can be seen, there is a need for improved apparatus and methods for environmental control that enable different modes of operation.